King
King (キング, Kingu) is a character in both Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series. She debuted in the original Art of Fighting as the sole playable female character. King's appearance in the first game was made to hide her gender, with the game's flyer even using he to refer the character. __TOC__ Story Art of Fighting King is a skilled fighter who earned fame early in her career by defeating a famous Muay Thai champ. For various reasons -such as to hide her true identity, to present herself as a reliable fighter, and other issues with her gender- she made efforts to portray herself as a man to defend herself from the dangers of Southtown. Five years before Art of Fighting takes place, she suffers a humiliating defeat when she is found by Jack Turner and his gang. Finding herself poor and patronized by her tormentors, she was forced to work for Mr. Big as a bouncer. Her secret is exposed when she is defeated by Ryo Sakazaki who is searching for his sister Yuri. King agrees to help him save his sister and guides Ryo and Robert to Mr. Big's hideout and is freed from her servitude once he is defeated. In the following game, she continues her passion for street fighting until her younger brother, Jan, needs an operation to regain the use of his legs. She enters the King of Fighters tournament with hopes to win the prize money. In her ending, she is surprised to see Jan walking on his own two feet. Both Ryo and Robert paid for the operation in gratitude for her help in finding Yuri. According to Ryo, she is still well by the time Buriki One takes place. Running the Illusion bar, Ryo occasionally stops by to see her and catch up. Since he considers her a "good friend", their relationship probably isn't on the romantic track. The King of Fighters Like all of the Art of Fighting characters to appear in King of Fighters, King's history is largely unchanged, but continues in an alternate continuity (Art of Fighting appears to take place in 1978-1979). During the series, King acts as the consistent member of the reoccurring Womens' Team. She also opens up her own bar in England (and later South Town), the "Illusion", and hires two waitresses named Sally and Elizabeth to assist her. She generally acquiesces to her teammates' whims as she wants to participate to make Jan proud. She agrees to join the Art of Fighting team in The King of Fighters 2000 when Yuri begs her to be her replacement. When Robert doubts her credibility, King is able to prove her worth in an extensive kicking contest. The series also emphasized her possible infatuation with Ryo, which is heavily hinted at in 2000 and The King of Fighters XI. Although she suggested other candidates for her position, King enters the KOF XIII tournament since she doesn't want to lose to the other teams. Personality King is a kind, trustworthy but violent woman. She is unquestionably loyal to her friends, but relentlessly unforgiving towards her enemies. Although King is a passionate woman, she rarely shows a sensitive side to her friends (and when she does, things just seem to go wrong). She often dresses in men's clothing (although her attire has become more feminine with time) and has a great affinity for fine wine. Though King was once at war with her own sex, she appears to have never been so with her sexuality and she seems to be quite attracted to Ryo Sakazaki. They even have special starting poses to imply this. Although King acts rather masculine at the best of times, traces of femininity can't help but show themselves every now and then. For example, King assumes a very feminine pose during her taunt in which she says C'mon Baby! For her KOF XIII team story, she also wants to a wear a dress for her teams' victory party. Powers *'Energy Projectile:' King can launch a projectile of energy with her kicks. Skills *'Acrobatics:' King is a very acrobatic fighter using moves like "Trap Shot" and "Tornado Kick". *'Advanced Kicking:' King uses alot of powerful kicks in her moveset. *'Billiards:' King is a very proficient (maybe even professional) billiards player, in everything from pool to snooker, her favourite sport. *'Drink Mixing:' King is an expert in coming up with new drinks all the time as she has been working in bars most of her life. Fighting Style King uses a very distinct Muay Thai kickboxing. She employs several acrobatic jumping and high kicks which are not used as much by Thai kickboxers. Her fighting style is very much like the Korean style of kickboxing known as Kun Gek Do. Being French, it is more than likely that she employs Savate techniques in her fighting, as well. Music *'Michiya Iya' - Art of Fighting *'Ne? (Isn't it?)' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '98 and Ultimate Match (when teamed with Yuri and Mai) *'Kabocha to Piero (Pumpkin & Piero)' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (as EX King) *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98 *'Sha-La-La' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Beauty and the Beast' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters 2003, The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Yuri Sakazaki and Mai Shiranui) *'After a Long Absence' - The King of Fighters XI *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Destiny' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'A Wonderful Person' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) Image Song * The Song of Fighters II - Shared image song with other King of Fighters characters Voice Actors *Harumi Ikoma - since her debut *Yumi Tōma - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki Bunko drama CD *Masako Katsuki - Art of Fighting anime *Sharon Becker - Art of Fighting anime (English voice) Game Appearances *Art of Fighting *The King of Fighters '94 *Art of Fighting 2 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *Capcom vs SNK *Capcom vs SNK Pro *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 - unlockable only in console versions *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second, fourth, and fifth) - unplayable *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Reversi *The King of Fighters Mahjong *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide! *SNK Gals Island Dennou Freecell Ote Yawarakani *SNK High School Collection Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2002 - background cameo, only in arcade versions *The King of Fighters XII - talking to Ryo in his profile story; in-text cameo in one of Athena's win quotes *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Koi no Iroha ~Sazanka Chiru Fuyu~ mobile game *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Anime Appearances *Art of Fighting (anime) See also *King/Gallery Trivia *When King is knocked out with a special move in Art of Fighting, the top of her costume flies off. This continues to happen in Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '94, and The King of Fighters '95 but doesn't happen again until KOF XIII. If this is done during AOF's story mode, King will say different quotes after her defeat. Cards Sprites Gallery King_2002.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2002 Image:King_2003.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2003 Kingxi.jpg|The King Of Fighters XI Image:King_AOF.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK Image:King..jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 Image:King-anime.jpg|King in the AOF TV special. Image:King beachattack.jpg|King in SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack Image:King pachinko.jpg|King in the first KOF pachislot. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Art of Fighting Characters Category:SNK vs Capcom Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:French Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in April Category:Muay Thai practitioners